thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Velkomin til Latabae (4Kids Edition)
First in the trilogy of filler stories. Story Woosto.JPG|Howdy y'all, Roosto here! Welcome back to Lazytown. A tale that I will tell you more about. Old Town.JPG|"It looked like this. A very simple town." Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|"These were it's residents. Very nice people." Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Bitch, does it look like a give a shit? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Why does every fuckin' citizen hate me for no good reason? Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Who the fuck is that girl over there? Pwenny.jpg|I'm Penny Pestella. How did people even forget that I existed? Jwives.JPG|Who are you? Pwenny.jpg|(facepalm) Twixie.JPG|Will you please be my waifu, Stingy-Kun(t)? Stwingy.JPG|Hell no! Twixie.JPG|(cries) Old Stwingy.JPG|I can be your waifu. I'm gay, by the way. Twixie.JPG|YAS!!! 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Pixel? Zwiggy.JPG|Yes, love? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I'm not talking to you, moron! Zwiggy.JPG|I AM NOT A MORON, I"M A- Pwizel.JPG|What do you want? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Stephanie? Stwephanie.JPG|YASS! 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I'm gonna be Number 10, when I grow up. Old Mwayor.JPG|Mayor? Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Yes, former mayor? Old Mwayor.JPG|Where's Bessie? Bwessie Bwusybwody.JPG|I'm right here. Old Mwayor.JPG|Oh. FakeJimmySavile.jpeg|Judy Hopps? Judy Hopps pose render.png|I hate you. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|I hate you too. 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|We apologize for the content, but the show must go on... Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|We need to get rid of all of these rich, white males from Earth. Forever. Kazootie.jpg|Nope. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Lorenzo? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Yes. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Why do I hate you? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Because I’m a d*go, and I’m part-Italian. You’re a dumbass. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'm not a dumbass, you are. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|You just asked me a dumb question. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Doctor Who is shite and I hope that it doesn't get retooled. Scene Missing.PNG|Fuck you then. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Who the fuck said that? Duke Nukem.png|God. Robbie.jpg|No, I said it. Anti LazyTown Club.jpg|ROBBIE ROTTEN FOR RUPAUL'S DRAG RACE. CONFIRMED BY NASA. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|DOODYVILE AND SPORTAC*NT WILL NOT BE SHOWN TONIGHT. INSTEAD... Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Fuck you, NBC. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Why? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I never asked for Doodyvile. Sportaflop.jpg|Am I late? Stwephanie.JPG|Yes. ITALIANS SUCK! Zuul.jpg|Welcome to Happytime Murder. Stwephanie.JPG|Fuck you. Zuul.jpg|I'm not Italian. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Sing Love Me Tender. Its an Elvis Presley song. Zuul.jpg|I hate u Nick! Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Why? Zuul.jpg|I'm from TeleToon, and I now work on BBC. Jimmysavile.jpg|I also work at the BBC. Please follow me. Zuul.jpg|The hell?! Jimmysavile.jpg|I'm Jimmy Savile and I'm practically one of the first disc jockeys. Zuul.jpg|*Whispers to Florence* Tell Savile that I formerly work at Nick and TeleToon. Florencescreams.png|Don't talk to him. Savile is a pedophile. Zuul.jpg|How about Zumbah. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|It's been almost two years since Bob Smith died. It's not the same without him. Zuul.jpg|I was half-Teletubby, half-human. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|He died of cancer in 1998, unfortunately. Zuul.jpg|Oh... Is this the end of the film? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh Hell naw! WHY THE FUCK DO I HATE LORENZO AGAIN, Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Retard. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Why did Jimmy Savile molest me back in 1964? Scene Missing.PNG|We will be back after this commercial break. Sportaflop.jpg|Be active, be healthy. Robbie.jpg|Nope. Be lazy, be weak. Sportaflop.jpg|Shut up! Scene Missing.PNG|Now back to LazyTown! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|It's Howdy Doody time! Kazootie.jpg|Well fuck you then. Pube muppet by blackrhinoranger.jpg|Go watch ChalkZone. Old Stwingy.JPG|ChalkZone is shit. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|ATTENTION! There is a tsunami heading towards LazyTown. We need to evacuate now. To-be-continued.jpg|To be continued in Velkomin Tsunami. Category:2000 Films